Forever Gone
by Kattie
Summary: Quatre and the pilots visit Mr. Winner's grave postwar.


Forever Gone

Kattie

A Gundam Wing Song Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, X/1999, nor do I own any rights to X-Japan's

lovely song.

Note: I think this got erased from this site because I mentioned another website? Not really sure, but I'm reading through the rules and posting it again. This was my first fanfiction so please be nice!

Lyrics from "Forever Love" by X-Japan (Also the Ending Song from X)

Alone I cannot walk

Time's winds are too strong

Ah, it's wounded

Quatre felt Duo's hand on his shoulder as they trudged onward through the cemetery. It had been a year since his father's death and he finally had a chance to visit his father's grave. Unlike his usual brighter garments, Quatre was dressed in a pure black suit and tie with a white dress shirt.

Although the mood in the graveyard seemed accurate, with the many mourners placing flowers on the graves, the weather had been disagreeable. The sun shined brightly down with no clouds to cover its smile upon the land. There was a slight wind blowing Quatre's bangs into his eyes, but other than that, it was a beautiful day.

I should have gotten used to it,

But right now

Ah, leave me the way I am.

As they approached his father's grave, Quatre stopped, unable to take a step closer to the tombstone. Tears welled up in his eyes as he stared at the words imprinted on it. His father's name and the years of his birth to his death. Never having a real moment to recover from his father's death, Quatre still harvested the same feelings of remorse from the day he had died.

A tear slid down his cheek as he tried with all he was worth to hold back the racking sobs.

"Are you okay?" Trowa asked, taking a step towards him.

"I'll be fine in a few minutes," Quatre replied quietly, "I just need a few minutes… then we can leave."

My heart, even though damp

At this moment is being changed.

The guilt was overwhelming. His father's last wish had been for him to discontinue fighting, but he had dismissed that one wish. It was the only thing his father had ever really asked him to do, but he couldn't even fulfill that. Of course, with the end of the war, and the coming of peace, the Gundams were no longer needed. So maybe, just maybe, his father could forgive him for the delay.

If unchanging love exists

Will you hold my heart

Catch my tears?

All of my heart is ready to shatter.

Quatre could see his father's face with his last words and it was unbearable. The sadness and guilt mounted upon his shoulders as he lost the strength to hold the sobs back. With tears clouding his vision, it seemed like the world was a mass of smeared oil paint, even the words on the tombstone were washed away. He allowed himself to slip to the ground.

Without warning, strong hands took a hold of his arms and helped him to sit on the grass. They held his hand while the tears continued to flow.

"Are you sure you're alright Quatre?" A voice asked. "Do you want us to leave?"

"No," Quatre replied to the anonymous voices, "P-please don't leave. Just a few… more minutes."

Forever Love Forever Dream

Only overflowing thoughts of love

Please bury all of the

Terrible, sorrowful time.

Memories strewed into Quatre's mind as he continued his endless stare on the grave. Even though he knew his father had never really been a very fraternal man and had sometimes caused Quatre horrible grief, all he could remember were the times when he was happy with his father. The few birthday parties that his father had managed to take off from work.

"I wouldn't miss this day for the whole world." His father had said, ruffling Quatre's hair with his hand.

"What about the colonies?" Young Quatre had asked, looking up innocently with a smile.

His father had laughed. "No, I wouldn't miss this for anything."

A small grin was brought to Quatre's lips as he recalled more fond times. As long as no one thought of them, it didn't matter if there had been sad or angry times, because they'd only remember the good, without the bad.

Oh tell me why

All I see is blue in my heart.

Will you stay with me?

Until the winds pass

All my tears overflow again.

Silently, Quatre cursed himself for being sad even through the joyful memories. 'Don't be weak,' He told himself, 'You're making your friends worry. Stop crying.' Even as he told himself this over and over again in his mind, he still couldn't make himself end the weeping.

"It's okay to cry, Quatre." Hiiro said, noticing Quatre's inside struggle. "We can wait here for as long as you need."

Their kindness was touching Quatre greatly. Through his tears, he gave Hiiro a slight smile. "Thank you…" He whispered before letting out another, but smaller, sob.

Forever Love Forever Dream

Be with me this way

Please hold my trembling heart until dawn.

Oh stay with me.

Trowa took the trembling Quatre into his arms. "We're only sharing with you what you have given us."

The tears were drenching Trowa's suit, but Trowa didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't care. He held Quatre tightly as the young boy's body shook with each breath. Although it was a hot day, it seemed very cold.

Ah, I want this to end

Nothing is ended though, in this night

Ah, I am lost

There is nothing… only you exist.

Finally Quatre gained control of his emotions and the sobbing came to a halt. With the back of his hand, he wiped away the tears.

"I'm okay now." He said, breaking the embrace. As he stood up, he offered Trowa a hand to help him do the same.

"Are you sure?" Wufei asked, watching him suspiciously. "Do you need to talk to someone?"

Forever Love Forever Dream

Will you stay with me?

Hold my trembling heart until dawn

Oh stay with me

Until the wind passes

At this moment, more than anyone

I want you with me

Quatre smiled over at his friends. "I'm fine," he told them, "Let's go home."

The other pilots nodded in agreement and they began to walk away, leaving the dead Master Winner behind. It was still a fine day, and the sun had grown no darker. The clouds still hung away from the graveyard, in the far-off distance.

Taking a last look at the tombstone, Quatre made an oath. 'Father, I'm sorry it took so long, but I promise I'll do what you asked from now on. I won't fight anymore. No one else will die at my hand. I promise.'

"Say, Quatre," Duo grinned, "How far away is the car?"

Quatre shrugged and gave his friend a confused look. "Maybe a little over a mile."

Duo's grin broadened as he looked over at the other pilots. "Not very far at all." With that said, he took off running. "Race you to the car!"

"Maxwell, you cheater!" Wufei spat, chasing after him.

"You're just jealous you didn't think of it first! I'd expect better from you, Chang. Now Hiiro on the other hand…" Duo's voice trailed off.

"What was that?" Hiiro yelled. "OMAE O KOROSU!" With a glare placed firmly on his face, he sprinted off after the braided boy.

Trowa looked over at Quatre and shrugged. "Well?"

Quatre grinned and began running after them. "We better hurry if we want to win."

For a few seconds, Trowa watched Quatre run away. He admired the boy's courage. For less than 5 minutes he had cried at his father's grave and already he had gained the strength to smile. Quatre was always a surprise.

Smiling, Trowa took off after Quatre.

Forever Love Forever Dream

I can't go on

Oh tell me why, Oh tell me true

Tell me the meaning of life

These tears overflowing from our relation

Until the seasons change into forever.

Forever Love…

The End


End file.
